Howl to My Heart
by Mel Vee
Summary: The fight is over. There's nothing left for Leah Clearwater in boring La Push. She's tired of the pack and is tired of having to see Sam everyday, so she decides to leave for college. Will she move on with her life?
1. Leaving

Howl to My Heart

Chapter 1: Leaving

The moon. It was bright, beautiful, and almost everyone loved it. Why couldn't I be that way? My mom always reminded me that I was beautiful with my copper skin, glistening black hair, and sleek curves, but no one else saw me in that way; especially the pack. To the pack I was Leah- the one and only bitch of the pack, always there in their thoughts; bitching, fighting, and dealing with the pain, but that would all change. This would be the last time I sat under the moon here in La Push. Sam no longer loved me, Jake no longer cared for me, and Seth no longer needed me; I was leaving.

"Leah, you don't have to leave. Stay here with me, come on sis," Seth pleaded.

"Stay with you? I don't think so, I've had enough of you," I replied jokily and ruffled his hair. The truth was I was gunna miss him. He was my little bro and we had always been really close, especially when we went through our "changes".

"You know what I mean. I'll miss you," he said with a smile.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll come around." I couldn't believe this he was going all mushy like he loved me. For the past year he had been glued to Jake's side, always following him around like a puppy, and ignoring me. Now he wanted me to be his sis.

"Well come here, give me a hug," I snapped. This new found gushiness he had found was pissing me off.

"I don't know, you might have fleas," he teased. I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you, too. Be good and take care of mom."

"I will. Now leave, your making this a sad goodbye." We both laughed and I headed out the door to my little beat up piece of crap. I opened the driver's door and got in.

Here I go, it was my turn. I had to move on. I waved to Seth and mouthed bye while trying to fight back the tears. I backed out of the driveway; this was it I was by myself. Headed to New Jersey, headed to Ocean County College, and hopefully headed to a new life.

I was only on the road for about twenty seconds, when I saw a huge wolf running behind me. Sam? Of course not, as soon as I saw the rusty brown coat I knew who it was. I sped up. I was faster than him in wolf form and I had to be faster than him now. I laughed with happiness as he tried to keep up. I guess he was finally getting pissy, because all of a sudden the monstrous animal was in front of me. The wolf turned his head and gave me a snide smile. I stuck my tongue out and followed him.


	2. Another GoodBye

Howl to My Heart

Chapter 2: Another Good-Bye

I followed the wolf into the forest, about fifteen miles away from the schmancy Cullen mansion. There he stopped, looked back and raised his eyebrow as me as if telling me "Stay here." He wandered behind a tree. I knew what he was doing. All the pack boys changed back to human form away from me; not wanting me to see their privates and all.

I got out of my truck and leaned against the front bumper waiting. A minute later Jake appeared from behind the tree wearing nothing more than a pair of denim jeans.

"Jeez Leah, I can't believe you were going to leave without even saying bye," he lectured me.

"Jeez Jake, I didn't know you wanted me to say bye," I retorted mockingly.

"Well of course I did. I'm gunna miss my bitchy, over emotional friend."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Oh I almost forgot," he said and pulled something pink from his back pocket and handed it to me, "Nessie made this for you." It was a card. On the front was a detailed drawing of a wolf wearing a bow, smiling. It said "We're gunna miss you!" I opened it and money fell out.

"What the hell is this?"

"You didn't think the pack was going to just forget about you? Even though you put us through so much crap we still love you like a sis. Everyone put in some money and wrote a little something." I looked at what everyone wrote and laughed; I never knew they had such nice and funny things to say about me.

"Nessie designed the card," he added like a proud father.

"Wow, this is so nice, but why the hell did you guys wait till I'm leaving to be nice to me and give me money?!" We both laughed, "But really tell everyone I said thanks and that I love it. Tell Nessie that I said thanks too."

"Will do," he said with a smile. I looked at the card again and at all the signatures and noticed one missing. Of course the coward wouldn't write.

"You noticed, huh?" he questioned.

"Yup, Sam didn't write."

"We all tried to convince him, but he just shook his head, but whatever right?"

"Yeah, hey Jake thanks for giving this to me. I really appreciate it."

"No prob."Just then, I couldn't control myself I grabbed him and gave him a big hug and surprisingly he hugged me back.

"Don't think I'm giving this big hug just for you, it's for the rest of the pack, too." I remarked jokily still hugging him. He laughed his husky laugh and let go of me.

"Make sure you take care of yourself and be a good little college girl. No wild frat parties without inviting me."

"Whatever you say Mr. Alpha," I joked and headed for my truck. He followed behind me. I got in, put my card on the passenger seat, and buckled my seatbelt.

"Jake, do me a favor. Keep an eye on Seth for me?"

"Of course, always."

"Good. Ok, I'll see you on Christmas."

"Bye Leah."

"See ya Jake," I said and headed for the freeway.

I hoped I no one else was following me 'cause I couldn't take another good-bye without keeping my face dry. _Here we go Leah_ I thought to myself.

After saying good-bye to Jake and Seth I actually felt better and excited. I was going to college!


	3. Good Little College Girl

Howl to My Heart

Chapter 3: Good Little College Girl

The huge building towered above me. Here it was Ocean County College. I stood there and tried to let everything set in; the entrance with a "Welcome Freshman" banner streamed across it, the hundreds of people chatting and scurrying around, the beautiful landscape of green trees and the Lowy Beach at a short distance. Everyone seemed to know each other I hoped I would make friends soon. I hadn't had a best friend since 10th grade; did I even know how to make friends anymore?

After admiring the campus I decided to check out my dorm. I entered the girl's dorm building and was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of girls. Everyone was bringing in furniture, howling with excitement, and getting ready for class the next day. I walked and walked looking for my room: 35. Finally on the second floor was my room. I took out my key and opened the door. Wow. There was two full sized beds, two desk, two dressers, a bathroom, a small couch, and a reading nook connected to the window. I automatically ran to the bed next to the window; since I beat my roommate I would be able to have the first choice in everything. The window had a beautiful view of the beach; the waves crashing against the sand, the roar of the waves, and the gorgeous sight of built guys playing football on the sand. I loved my dorm!

After making my bed, putting my clothes away, and setting up my toiletries in the bathroom I was finally moved in. It was a feeling I had never felt before; independence, excitement, anxiety, and happiness all mixed together. If I were in my wolf form my tail would be wagging a mile a minute. I plopped on my bed and giggled. It felt really good! Just then my door opened.

"Oh my gosh, look at this sight!" my new roommate exclaimed. She was about 5'4, had beach blonde hair with a hot pink streak, and wore black jeans with a purple blouse. I immediately stood up; I hope she hadn't heard me giggling like a fool.

"Hi, my name's Leah."

"Well hiya! I'm Luna," she bubbled with excitement and before I knew it she had her arms around me in a warm hug.

"Err... It's nice to meet you too," I laughed nervously. Did she have to be so preppy?

"Ya it is," she said and finally released me, "Wow. We have a pretty awesome dorm don't we?" Before I could answer she babbled on, "Oh dang! You got the bed by the window, I should have come earlier."

"Oh sorry. I just love the beach," I added while I could.

"Oh don't worry about it! It's really cool to have a roommate. So what are you majoring in?"

"Biology. I wanna be a field biologist. I love wolves and want to have that be my primary focus."

"Wow, you seem to have everything planned out. I'm stuck between being a kindergarten teacher or a musician."

"Musician? What do you play?"

"Clarinet. Don't worry I'm pretty good." We both laughed. To my surprise I liked Luna. She was very friendly and easy to talk to. We chatted for about an hour and I didn't even notice the time till my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sis," Seth greeted me.

"Seth, you wouldn't believe how awesome it is here. You have to come."

"Ooh sounds cool. I will as soon as I can. Hey I'll call you later, Sam's calling us. I just wanted to call and make sure you were alright."

"Ok, thanks for checking up on me. Bye." I hung up.

"Ooh who was that?" Luna asked, "Your boyfriend?"

"Uh, no. That was my little brother Seth," I laughed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she urged trying to get something out of me.

"No."

"Well we are just going to have to fix that. It's party time."

"Where are we going?"

"The beach, get ready. Look cute 'cause there are tons of hotties!" Hotties? Oh god. I wasn't ready for this.

"Umm it's a school night. I think I'm just gunna stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to go pick up my books and schedule any way."

"All right," she said looking a little sad. I think Luna actually wanted me to go with her. She might be my new best friend.

"Have a good time," I shouted over my shoulder as I left my dorm to the Student Store. I walked out of the girl's dorm building and into the cold New Jersey night. There was the moon again; bright and shining. I had always wanted to be like it, maybe know I would. As I walked to the student store I heard loud party music coming from the beach. Would I ever party? Would I socialize? Would I meet a hottie? Was I ready for that? At this point I wasn't. I was still adjusting to college life, getting used to being away from home, and as pissed as it made me, I was still in love with Sam.

Thinking about my tall huge and sweet ex-boyfriend and how he used to love me made me forget all about college and took me back into that deep hole. The hole that took me years to get out of. The hole that was permanently drilled in my heart. Tears ran down my face. Why did he do this to me? He used to make me so happy and now he made me into a bitchy girl who no one loved. As I arrived to the student store I wiped my eyes and hoped my eyes weren't as swollen as they felt. I walked in and to my luck there was no one there. I just wanted my damn books and schedule, so I could go to my bed and sleep.

"Hello?! Is anyone here? I need my books and schedule!" I anxiously called out. I waited three minutes and called out again.

"Can someone please help me?!" Just then a tall muscular boy with spiked jet black hair finally appeared.

"Someone's impatient," he said, his eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah. I've been here for about 10 minutes. Couldn't you provide better service?"

"Sorry I was studying. Now Princess what can I do for you?"

"Look I just need my books and schedule. Can you do that?"

"Why of course," he sang sarcastically, "What's your name?"

"Leah Clearwater." He typed my name into the computer, printed something out (my schedule I presumed), studied the piece of paper, grabbed some things from the back counter and turned to look at me.

"Ok Princess Leah. Here's your schedule and the five books you ordered. Is there anything else I could provide for you?"

"Yeah, a pack of pencils, lined paper, and next time a cashier with a better attitude." He laughed and got me the other things I asked for.

"I am very sorry Princess Leah, for my inexcusable behavior, will you ever forgive me?" he asked once again with a sarcastic tone.

"You know what, Mr. Sarcastic, I'll make a deal with you, if you stop calling me Princess I'll _think_ about forgiving you."

"Alright, I guess that's all I can ask. By the way my name is Colby," he said handing out his hand to shake. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you… I guess." I let go of his hand and walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," he said. Before I could look back at him and question him he was gone. I guess I would see him in class.


End file.
